Spin the Bottle, the Game of Love
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Putar botolnya dan ciumlah siapa saja yang ditunjuknya. Rukia menyukai Ichigo sejak lama dan memainkan permainan itu, kebetulan Ichigo juga ikut bermain. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah Rukia berhasil menyampaikan perasaannya dalam permainan?


**Spin the Bottle**

Sebuah cerita fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **m0.0by

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter Utama: **Rukia Kuchiki

**Karakter Utama Kedua: **Ichigo Kurosaki

**Rating: **T (Teen, 14 tahun ke atas)

**Genre: **Romance

**Tipe: **Cerita Pendek

**Dibuat: **18 April 2011

**Selesai: **19 April 2011

**Dipublikasikan:** 21 April 2011

Copyright © 2011

All rights reserved. Copying and plagiarizing are strictly prohibited.

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Anak-anak SMU Karakura sedang berpesta merayakan kenaikan kelas. Sementara itu, Rukia yang sudah lama suka pada Ichigo bermain Putar Botolnya—sebuah permainan pesta dimana botol diputar untuk menentukan siapa yang akan dicium. Kebetulan, Ichigo juga ikut bermain. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah Ichigo mencium Rukia? Atau justru… Rukia yang mencium Ichigo? Bagaimana pula hubungan mereka setelah permainan?

**Informasi Lanjut: **Semua karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik sah Tite Kubo, tapi plot cerita ini milik sah si pengarang. Cerita ini di _rating _**T **karena adanya **_kissing scene_** **baik yang deskriptif maupun yang tidak, juga konsep cerita yang cenderung dewasa**. Cerita ini **seratus persen buatan orang luar** dan **nggak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Bleach. Kesamaan dan kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan semata. Cerita ini mengandung unsur _out of character_ dan _alternate universe_. _Including multiple_ _pairings_, _but mainly _IchiRuki. Buat yang **belum merasa cukup umur** sebaiknya **tidak membaca** cerita ini. _You have been warned_.

**Dari m0.0by: **Ehehehe… _I'm such a pervert_, _right_? Lama-lama goyah juga pertahanan gue buat nggak bikin cerita yang _steamy_. Abis gimana yaaa? Aduh jadi malu sendiri nih gue :-$. _Anyway_, gue punya tujuan khusus nih dibalik pembuatan cerita ini. _As you can see before_, _this story contains multiple pairings_. _It means_, semua pasangan-pasangan Bleach yang gue _ship _tercantum di cerita ini. Err, nggak juga sih. Ada beberapa yang kelupaan, cuma kebanyakan udah ditulis hehe *ditimpuk batu*.

Hmm, gue juga jadi lebih keras nih dari sebelumnya sejak seluruh _file _cerita gue raib. Pokoknya yang _rating_nya **T **ke atas harus ditindak lebih lanjut. Gue nggak mau cerita buatan gue memberi dampak buruk pada orang-orang bandel yang nggak mau mengindahkan peringatan gue.

Udah cukup ah ngomongnya, sekarang saatnya membaca. Tirai dibuka!

* * *

><p>Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat sosoknya yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Renji Abarai. Ya, dialah Ichigo Kurosaki—pemuda yang <em>menurutku<em>, paling tampan se-SMU Karakura. Rambut oranyenya mencolok seperti biasa, dan kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat nampak menghanyutkan. Seperti biasa juga. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dan langsing dibalut dengan jas hitam yang dipadu dengan kaus merah bermotif cipratan air warna putih. Untuk bawahannya, ia mengenakan celana _jeans _biru tua. Karena kami semua sedang berada di dalam rumah Keigo sekarang, Ichigo tidak memakai sepatu kets putihnya.

Sebenarnya aku malu mengatakannya, tapi sepertinya aku menyukai Ichigo. Dan aku menyukainya sejak lama, kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak menyukainya? Dia sangat tampan, tubuhnya atletis, sifatnya baik dan kocak, lumayan pintar pula. Tapi… aku memiliki banyak saingan. Yang berpikiran sama sepertiku sangatlah banyak, akan tetapi hanya sejumlah cewek saja yang paling getol mengejar Ichigo. Sementara aku? Aku lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaanku ini dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin di depannya.

Bisa dibilang hubunganku dengan Ichigo tergolong biasa-biasa saja; tidak begitu dekat, tetapi tidak jauh juga. Untungnya, ia belum pernah memiliki pacar sekalipun. Sekarang aku dan anak-anak seangkatanku sedang mengadakan pesta di rumah Keigo Asano untuk merayakan kenaikan kelas. Kami sudah kelas dua belas sekarang. Itu artinya kami resmi menjadi para senior SMU Karakura. Aku terduduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu, memperhatikan Ichigo yang sedang bercanda ria dengan Renji, Mizuiro, Chad, Hitsugaya, dan Keigo sendiri.

Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya, apalagi jika melihat ia tertawa dan tersenyum. Rasanya wajahku jadi hangat sendiri. Malam ini aku mengikat rambut hitamku yang sudah panjang di samping sehingga ikatannya jatuh menuruni pundakku ke depan. Sementara aku hanya merias wajahku dengan bedak tipis, _eyeliner_, _eye shadow _ungu tipis, dan _lip gloss _rasa raspberry. Sementara untuk pakaiannya aku mengenakan blazer hitam yang dipadu dengan _tube dress _putih di atas lutut.

Ichigo belum melihatku sejak awal—aku memang sengaja menghindarinya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa malu berat berpenampilan seperti ini di hadapannya. Tetapi mau tidak mau aku harus begini, tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika aku salah kostum. Melihat dandanan teman-teman cewekku, aku malah merasa penampilanku terlalu biasa. Biarlah, aku tidak suka berdandan menor.

Tiba-tiba saja Rangiku dan Hinamori berjalan menghampiriku. Seulas senyum tergambar di wajah mereka berdua. Selama ini aku selalu berkelit soal perasaanku terhadap Ichigo pada mereka, tapi mereka selalu tidak percaya dan kerap kali menemukan kelemahanku. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan padaku kali ini.

"Hai Rukia! Sendirian saja, nih?" Rangiku berkata sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya sekilas. Masih ada tempat untuk mereka duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiriku, tapi mereka terus berdiri. "Tidak ditemani Ichigo? Hahaha."

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan memberikan tatapan maut pada Rangiku sesaat.

"Umm… begini Rukia, Ggio sedang mengadakan permainan Putar Botolnya di kamar Keigo di lantai atas, dan kami kekurangan satu orang pemain. Jadi kami mengajakmu bergabung, bagaimana?" kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Putar Botolnya? Ggio memang gila. Aku yakin pasti ada Soi Fon. Dan yang membuatku lebih heran lagi adalah Rangiku dan Hinamori ikut bermain. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah Ichigo ikut bermain atau tidak. Dan aku tidak mungkin bertanya pada Rangiku dan Hinamori tentang itu, bisa-bisa mereka menggodaku habis-habisan. Meskipun Ichigo ikut, belum tentu aku bisa menciumnya… malah, bisa jadi aku hanya melihatnya mencium dan dicium cewek lain saja.

Akan tetapi, diluar izinku, aku menuruti ajakan Rangiku dan Hinamori. Semoga saja keputusanku ini tidak salah.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan dengan canggung menuju ke depan pintu kamar Keigo bersama dengan Hinamori dan Rangiku. Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana jika Ichigo tidak ikut? Bagaimana reaksinya jika melihatku berpenampilan seperti ini? Siapa saja yang ikut selain kami bertiga dan Ggio? Jantungku berdegup kencang, dan perlahan namun pasti aku mulai sakit perut. Uh, sungguh saat yang tidak pas!<p>

"Kami kembali dengan satu pemain lagi!" seru Rangiku sambil membuka lebar pintu kamar Keigo, menampakkan siapa-siapa saja yang mengikuti permainan.

Selagi memasuki kamar Keigo, aku melihat dengan jelas semua peserta permainan. Ada Ggio, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Orihime, Neliel, Soi Fon, Hisagi, Nemu, Renji, Hitsugaya, Gin, juga Riruka, Senna, dan yang terakhir… Ichigo. Aku senang bukan kepalang, namun di saat yang sama aku juga merasa sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Cewek-cewek yang sangat menggilai Ichigo mengikuti permainan! Menggilai di sini berarti sudah tidak menutupi rasa sukanya lagi.

Putar Botolnya adalah sebuah permainan pesta dimana seluruh peserta berjejer membentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah botol yang diletakkan tepat di tengah-tengah semuanya. Salah satu peserta memulai permainan dengan cara memutar botolnya kemudian mencium siapa saja yang ditunjuk oleh ujung botol, entah itu di pipi, di dahi, atau di bibir. Setelah itu, peserta yang dicium akan melanjutkan permainan dengan cara memutar botolnya lagi. Begitulah seterusnya sampai puas.

Semuanya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Oh, aku tahu sekarang. Rupanya Hinamori dan Rangiku menipuku. Mereka sama sekali tidak kekurangan pemain! Mereka hanya memakai alasan itu untuk mengajakku bergabung saja! Uh, dasar licik! Seharusnya aku sudah sadar dari awal!

Aku berusaha keras mengabaikan semua tatapan-tatapan itu dan berjalan mengikuti Hinamori. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Ichigo dan mendapati kalau dia sedang asik menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Wajahnya memerah semu. Akhirnya aku duduk diantara Hinamori dan Renji. Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, aku tepat duduk di seberang Ichigo. Pemuda tampan itu diapit oleh Riruka dan Senna—dua cewek yang paling kubenci.

Ketika aku duduk, Renji langsung menyapaku. "Hai Rukia," katanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Lantas aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum balik. "Kau tampak cantik."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak. Kupikir penampilanku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang lain." Balasku seadanya. Andai saja yang memujiku adalah Ichigo, sepertinya balasanku tidak akan seperti ini.

"Hei Ggio, tidak apa-apa kan kalau Rukia ikut bermain? Aku dan Hinamori yang mengajaknya bergabung!" seru Rangiku lantang. Sontak semua peserta langsung menatapnya.

Ggio nyengir. Matanya yang berwarna emas terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Tentu saja tidak masalah! Makin banyak yang bergabung, makin bagus! Itu berarti permainan ini akan semakin ramai!" serunya, kemudian terdengar seruan-seruan setuju dari beberapa peserta lainnya.

Aku kembali memandangi satu per satu peserta permainan. Hampir semua peserta lelaki memperhatikanku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, sementara para peserta wanita cenderung mendecih sebal padaku. Haha, kurasa mereka iri karena aku tidak perlu repot-repot berdandan menor untuk menarik perhatian cowok.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul dan tampaknya sudah siap, mari kita mulai permainan!" Ggio kembali berseru. Lalu dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk memutar botol. Kami sengaja membuat lingkaran sekecil mungkin supaya botolnya terjangkau.

Agak lama botol berputar-putar, membuat jantung kami semua—para peserta cewek, berdegup kencang. Jika ujung botol menunjuk pada sesama cowok, maka Ggio harus memutar ulang botolnya. Bagaimana jika botolnya menunjuk ke arahku? Ah, semoga saja tidak. Kuharap botol itu menunjuk ke arah Soi Fon, dan akan selalu begitu setiap kali Ggio memutar botol. Itu karena aku tahu mereka sudah saling menyukai sejak semester satu lalu, tapi mereka terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Akhirnya botol yang diputar Ggio berhenti. Dan botol itu menunjuk ke arah… Nemu! Aku bernafas lega, begitu juga dengan Hinamori. Semua peserta berseru-seru ketika botol itu berhenti. Sekilas aku melihat kekesalan tergambar di wajah Hisagi. Nemu kaget berat, Soi Fon mendengus kesal, sementara Ggio sendiri nampak kecewa.

"Yah, apa boleh buat? Inilah resikonya." Ucap Ggio singkat sebelum berjalan mendekati Nemu kemudian mengecup pipinya pelan. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke tempat asalnya.

Begitulah seterusnya hingga mungkin berjam-jam.

* * *

><p>Permainan Putar Botolnya terus menerus berlanjut hingga menghasilkan banyak sekali kecupan dan ciuman, mulai dari yang memang diinginkan hingga yang tak terduga. Diantara kecupan dan ciuman yang ada, hanya segelintir saja yang kuingat benar. Maksud 'yang diinginkan' di sini adalah memang ada perasaan suka dan cinta satu sama lain di antara pasangan yang melakukannya.<p>

Kecupan dan ciuman yang diinginkan adalah kecupan di pipi dan di bibir antara Hitsugaya dan Hinamori, ciuman di dahi dan di bibir antara Hisagi dan Nemu, lalu ciuman bibir antara Grimmjow dan Neliel, ciuman di pipi dan kecupan di bibir antara Ulquiorra dan Orihime, kemudian kecupan di dahi dan ciuman bibir antara Ggio dan Soi Fon, dan yang terakhir ciuman bibir antara Rangiku dan Gin.

Melihat semua itu sangatlah manis, karena akhirnya yang mereka nantikan terjadi juga. Mereka tidak perlu alasan khusus untuk mencium, hanya tinggal memutar botol saja. Sementara aku? _Well_, sebaiknya jangan ditanya, deh. Ciuman dan kecupan yang kudapat dan yang kuberikan di luar dugaanku semua. Hitsugaya mengecup pipiku, Grimmjow mencium dahiku, aku mengecup dahi Ulquiorra, dan aku juga mencium pipi Hisagi. Tapi tentu saja semua itu dilakukan sangat singkat dan seadanya, karena memang tidak ada perasaan apa-apa diantara kami semua.

Yang membuatku terheran-heran, si botol belum pernah sekalipun menunjuk Ichigo. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan ketika Riruka memutar botol setelah dicium Ggio, tapi botol itu kemudian menunjuk Hitsugaya. Sama halnya ketika Senna memutar botol setelah dikecup Ulquiorra, botol itu menunjuk Renji.

Dan ketika Renji memutar botolnya untuk melanjutkan permainan… botol itu mengarah tepat ke arah_ku_.

Semuanya berseru-seru heboh, terutama Riruka dan Senna. Mereka terlihat girang sekali mengetahui bahwa aku akan dicium atau dikecup Renji. Sementara aku sendiri berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mengendalikan rasa kecewaku sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi aku menjadi bahan tontonan semuanya. Selama ini setiap kali aku menerima dan memberi ciuman atau kecupan, Ichigo terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan dia kelihatan tidak peduli. Malah pernah sekali aku melihat dia sedang asik bercanda ria dengan Senna saat aku mengecup Ulquiorra.

Apa aku sudah benar-benar tidak punya harapan lagi? Apa sebaiknya aku mundur saja? Inikah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk balas dendam padanya?

Belum sempat aku menemukan jawabannya, aku merasakan daguku diarahkan ke samping, dan secepat kilat bibirku sudah terkunci oleh bibir Renji. Kami berciuman. Aku dan Renji. Jujur saja, inilah ciuman pertamaku. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku mengikuti bujukannya untuk balas dendam pada Ichigo. Sebut saja aku _menikmati _ciumanku dengan Renji.

Setelah agak lama kami berciuman, kami tersenyum satu sama lain. Kemudian aku sadar bahwa akulah yang harus melanjutkan permainan ini. Kutatap botol itu selama beberapa saat. Haruskah aku berharap agar botol itu menunjuk Ichigo? Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku tetap memutar botol itu.

Botol yang kuputar itu terus berputar-putar kemudian berhenti. Tuhan pasti mendengarku, karena botol itu menunjuk ke arah _Ichigo_. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia ditunjuk oleh si botol. Berarti, inilah ciuman pertamanya dalam permainan ini!

Jantungku serasa copot dari tempatnya. Aku harus mencium Ichigo sebentar lagi! Astaga, apakah aku bisa melakukannya?

"Akhirnya Ichigo ditunjuk juga!" kudengar Hisagi berseru.

"Yang memutar botolnya Rukia pula." Orihime menimpali dengan semangat.

Aku jadi malu sendiri mendengarnya. Kurasakan wajahku lebih hangat dari biasanya. Aduh, pasti warnanya memerah; ketahuan deh kalau aku memendam perasaan pada Ichigo. Aku menatap Ichigo dan dia menatapku balik… sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Bisa kulihat juga wajah kesal Riruka dan Senna.

Aku menghela nafasku sebelum berdiri dari dudukku. Lalu aku berjalan pelan lurus ke depan, menuju ke arah Ichigo Kurosaki. Semuanya menontonku dengan seksama dalam diam. Kami terus bertatapan. Aku menatap Ichigo kosong sementara dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sangat amat tampan. Kemudian aku terduduk lagi tepat di hadapannya, mungkin jarak kami berdua hanyalah puluhan senti saja.

Dalam sekejap aku terlarut dalam pesonanya. Apalagi pandangan yang diberikan oleh kedua mata cokelatnya itu… aku serasa meleleh. Lelaki yang kusukai sejak lama ini sekarang betul-betul berada di depanku, dan akan kucium sebentar lagi. Perlahan, kutempelkan dahiku di dahinya sebelum kuletakkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Lalu, setelah itu… barulah kucium bibirnya. Bibir milik seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dalam-dalam, menyampaikan seluruh perasaanku padanya.

Setelah lama kami berciuman—setelah kami membutuhkan oksigen, lebih tepatnya—kulepaskan ciuman yang kuberikan pada Ichigo. Aku mengambil waktu untuk menatapnya dalam-dalam sebagai tanda bahwa aku sangat amat menyukainya; semoga saja dia menyadarinya. Setelah itu aku berdiri dan kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat asalku duduk.

Berakhir sudah ciuman pertamaku dengan Ichigo. Sudah, begitu saja. Tidak ada yang spesial menurutku. Dia bahkan tidak melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku, atau memintaku untuk bermain lidah dengannya, atau apalah itu seperti yang biasa kulihat di film-film. Mungkin memang dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapku. _I'm totally hopeless_. _Well_, setidaknya aku sudah 'mencurahkan' seluruh perasaanku padanya lewat ciuman tadi.

"Tiba juga giliranku memutar botol, kukira aku akan selamanya menjadi penonton di sini," celetuk Ichigo dengan seulas senyum. Aih, kenapa kau harus tersenyum, idiot? Senyumanmu itulah yang membuatku terpesona padamu! "Kira-kira, siapa cewek beruntung yang akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama dariku dalam permainan ini? Hahaha."

Aku menahan nafasku. Yang aku tahu, Ichigo tidak brengsek begini. Memang dia selalu dikelilingi cewek-cewek cantik, tapi dia memperlakukan semua cewek-cewek itu seperti teman biasa, bukan menjurus ke arah seperti ini. Apa dia sedang mabuk? Kuharap begitu.

Ichigo memutar botol yang menjadi satu-satunya alat dalam permainan. Tak lama kemudian, botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk seseorang. Ya Tuhan… botol itu menunjuk Riruka. Langsung saja cewek itu bersorak-sorai kegirangan sementara yang lainnya juga berseru-seru. Hanya akulah satu-satunya peserta yang menderita menerima kenyataan ini.

Aku melirik Ichigo, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Sekilas dia terlihat kecewa, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan melakukan kewajibannya. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke sembarang arah sambil menahan air mataku yang hampir tumpah. Percaya deh, aku lebih baik mati daripada melihatnya.

Renji sepertinya menyadari keanehan pada diriku. "Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengkerut dan nada khawatir.

"Ah… aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kegerahan." Jawabku berbohong sambil mulai mengipas-ngipas diriku sendiri. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku bilang yang sebenarnya?

Sepertinya alasanku tidak masuk akal, karena Renji menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang tatapan curiga. "Begitu? Baiklah." Katanya kemudian. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong atau tidak, yang jelas aku tidak mau mempermasalahkannya.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah Ichigo lagi, dia dan Riruka sudah selesai berciuman. Tapi tangan Riruka masih melingkar bebas di leher Ichigo. Lalu… kau tidak akan percaya pada apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"_I love you_… _so much_." Riruka berkata pelan, tapi cukup kencang untuk didengar olehku.

Ichigo terkekeh. Astaga, dia terkekeh. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi dia akan mengatakan empat kata balasannya. Oh Tuhan, aku rela melakukan apa saja asal Ichigo tidak mengatakan empat kata itu. Dan ternyata… memang tidak. Ichigo terkekeh, tapi setelah itu dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah itu Riruka mencium bibir Ichigo sebentar sebelum melanjutkan permainan.

* * *

><p>Percaya atau tidak, tak lama setelah Ichigo mencium Riruka, si botol menunjuk Ichigo lagi. Kali ini yang memutar botolnya adalah Orihime. Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit khawatir dan kesal karena dulu Orihime juga sempat mengejar-ngejar Ichigo sebelum ada Ulquiorra. Tapi yang diberikan Orihime hanyalah sebuah ciuman di dahi.<p>

Itu berarti, si jeruk itulah yang mengendalikan permainan lagi. Tapi sebelum dia sempat memutar botolnya, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Gin, juga beberapa peserta lainnya mengatakan kalau permainan ini sudah terlalu lama dan mereka sudah bosan. Akhirnya diputuskan kalau putaran botol dari Ichigo ini adalah putaran terakhir permainan.

Sekali lagi botol itu berputar, namun kali ini paling cepat diantara semua putaran-putaran botol yang ada selama permainan. Kemudian botol itu berhenti perlahan-lahan… dan… cubit aku—aku pasti bermimpi. Aku pasti bermimpi kalau botol itu menunjukku.

Aku menatap ujung botol yang sedang menunjuk ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong, sementara semua peserta lain sedang berseru. Tapi tentu saja yang paling semangat Rangiku. Lalu aku menunduk, rasanya aku tidak sanggup menatap mata Ichigo. Tapi saat aku menunduk itulah aku melihat kaki-kakinya yang jenjang sedang berjalan mendekatiku. Kemudian… tunggu dulu. Dia berhenti di tengah jalan.

Karena penasaran, aku memaksa diriku untuk mendongakkan kepalaku. Kulihat sosok Ichigo Kurosaki sedang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah kami semua, tersenyum penuh makna. Lalu dia menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya sebagai isyarat untukku. Kurang lebih bunyi isyarat itu adalah, "kemarilah".

Aku menghela nafas. Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukan ini. Akhirnya setelah menghimpun nyali, aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Aku sengaja berdiri tidak begitu dekat dengannya karena aku ingin melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Kukira dia akan mendekatiku, ternyata aku salah. Dia menarik tanganku pelan, membuatku menjerit tertahan. Sekarang jarak antara kami berdua sudah sangat sedikit.

Aku secara refleks meletakkan kedua tanganku di kedua pundaknya, sedangkan Ichigo melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di perutku. Wangi _cappuccino _tercium dari tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti keinginannya saja, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kemudian dia menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahiku sebelum bergumam pelan, "_ich liebe dich_, Rukia."

Aneh. Rasanya aku pernah dengar kata-kata itu, tapi aku lupa apa artinya. Baru saja aku mau bertanya, Ichigo sudah mencium bibirku duluan. Memang kami sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Kupikir, inilah ciuman kami yang sebenarnya. Kurasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam diriku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku kuat-kuat, meresapi dan menghayati setiap momen yang ada.

Aku menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku sangat amat menyukainya.

Kurasakan Ichigo melepas ciumannya, kemudian memulainya lagi. Tidak seperti saat aku mencium Ichigo tadi—lama dan hanya sekali, kali ini ciuman kami singkat, namun berkali-kali. Sesekali aku mendesah dan mengerang pelan di sela-sela ciuman beruntun kami. Lama kelamaan ciuman ini terasa semakin dalam, hangat, dan lembut. Tanpa sadar tangan kananku sudah bergerak dari pundak Ichigo menuju ke lehernya, kemudian ke rambut oranyenya. Kuremas rambutnya perlahan, membuat pemiliknya mengerang tertahan. Sementara tangan kiriku mengusap pelan lehernya.

Tangan Ichigo juga tidak diam saja. Tangan kanannya bergerak dari perutku menuju ke punggungku, kemudian berhenti di leher bagian belakangku. Kami berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas kami dan menatap satu sama lain sebelum mulai berciuman lagi. Entah sudah berapa ciuman yang kami lakukan; dunia terasa bagai milik kami berdua saja. Akhirnya kulingkarkan juga kedua tanganku di leher Ichigo, memeluknya… memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa lelaki inilah yang berhasil mencuri hatiku.

Kemudian bisa kurasakan Ichigo menjilat dan menggigit lembut bibir bawahku. Dan aku tahu pasti apa arti dari semua itu. Tanpa ragu lagi, aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidah Ichigo memasukinya, menjelajahinya, dan merasakannya. Lidah kami saling bertautan dan bermain-main sejenak. _Hell_, _we could do this forever if we want to_.

Tapi, setiap ada awal, pasti ada akhir. Kami mengakhiri rangkaian ciuman kami. Aku tidak tahu bagi Ichigo, tetapi bagiku, ini adalah kejadian yang sungguh luar biasa dan tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku menarik kedua tanganku dari leher Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo masih belum mau melepaskanku. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa berkata-kata. Kemudian Ichigo meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua belah pipiku dan mencium dahiku.

Aku menatapnya heran, bertanya padanya dalam diam apa maksudnya ciuman di dahi tadi, tapi dia hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyuman lembut.

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi aku duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu. Rangiku dan Hinamori sedang asik bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Aku menyeruput teh lemonku, menatap ke arah teman-temanku yang sedang menari di ruang utama. Musik dinyalakan dalam volume yang sangat keras—semoga saja tidak ada tetangga yang protes. Tidak kusangka Keigo sekaya ini; kabarnya kedua orangtuanya sedang ada di Inggris untuk mengurus suatu keperluan penting.<p>

Berhubung sedang sendirian, aku mengingat-ngingat lagi saat dimana aku berciuman dengan Ichigo. Kejadian itu belum lama lewat, jadi aku masih bisa mengingat betul rasanya seperti apa. Aku tersenyum sendiri dan wajahku terasa hangat. Tiba-tiba saja lamunan manisku itu dihancurkan oleh suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita berpesta sampai mati!" seru orang itu sebelum tertawa lepas bagaikan Joker.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Itu suara Ichigo.

Dia turun dari lantai atas dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan dikelilingi oleh banyak sekali cewek cantik. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya dengan cewek-cewek itu di lantai atas sebelumnya. Kugenggam gelas berisi teh lemonku erat-erat, untung saja gelas itu tidak pecah atau retak.

Sialnya, ketika aku sedang menatapnya, dia menoleh ke arahku dan melihatku sedang menatapnya. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, tapi terlambat. Dia berbisik pada salah satu cewek dan setelah itu mereka semua berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Maaf, bisa tolong minggir sebentar? Kami ada urusan." Kata Senna yang sedang dirangkul Ichigo di sebelah kiri.

Aku menatapnya sambil berusaha menahan emosiku, berusaha agar tidak menumpahkan teh lemon yang sedang kupegang kepadanya. Lalu kutatap Ichigo yang sedang mabuk. Astaga, dia benar-benar mabuk. Saking mabuknya, dia bahkan tidak sadar akan diriku. Dia tampak tidak mengenaliku.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja." Kataku singkat sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan angkat kaki dari situ. Tidak lupa aku membawa teh lemonku. Bisa kudengar suara canda tawa para cewek-cewek itu juga suara Ichigo yang sedang menggoda mereka semua.

Cukup. Sudah cukup. Ternyata selama ini aku menyukai orang yang salah. Sudah kuputuskan mulai detik ini aku akan melupakan Ichigo, walau aku tahu pasti akan sangat sulit.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Akhir Cerita: <strong>Ehem! Jadi gimana, para pembaca semua? _Cheesy_-kah? Atau terlalu berbelit-belit? Kepanjangan? _Ending_nya sampah? Oh, kalo yang terakhir itu ada penjelasannya sendiri. _Yes _apalagi kalo bukan _sequel_? Jadi tunggu aja _sequel _dari cerita agak mesum ini! *_Spoiler alert_: _Sequel _cerita ini lebih mesum, tapi nggak mesum-mesum amat* HEHEHE. _Give this story an effin_' _review or I will kick your effin_' _butt_… _just kidding _:P okelah semua, m0.0by undur diri dulu. Sampai ketemu di cerita berikutnya!

P.S: Di cerita ini gue nganggepnya Rukia tingginya sama kayak Ichigo *oke nggak penting*.


End file.
